The Most Dangerous Book
by myobsessionbitesurs
Summary: A girl named Liz is awakened to vines coming out of a book she borrowed from a man named Mr. Linden. Based off a part in a book called The Mysteries of Harris Burdick. My 1st fanfiction please R&R! Rated T just in case.


**This is my first fanfiction so** **please R&R!!!**

(I was originally going to type out the whole intro that was given in the book but I was too lazy so I'll just give my simplified and edited version of it.)

Basically a man named Harris Burdick contacted a book publisher named Peter Wenders and explained that he had written fourteen stories and had drawn pictures to go with them. Mr. Burdick met with Mr. Wenders and brought with him one picture, the first sentence, and the title for each story. The publisher was "fascinated" by what he saw and asked Mr. Burdick to meet with him the next day so he could see the stories. He never showed up.... ever. Over the course of several years the publisher tried to find out more about Harris Burdick and where he had disappeared to but he found nothing. Today still no one knows whatever became of him and he "remains a complete mystery."

(The parts in quotes are the bits that I took directly out of the intro.)

(the first two sentences are directly from the book)

"He had warned her about the book. Now it was too late." The vines were growing rapidly out of the book. They came out as though growing directly from the internal spine of it. They twisted around her wrists and arms caressing, but then they became stronger as they doubled together. Liz managed to pull away just in time, breaking apart the plants in the process. She jumped off her bed and tried to force the book shut again. It wouldn't shut all the way so Liz pushed harder and clutched it to her chest to keep it closed. Then she remembered she had to say the words Mr. Linden had mentioned during her last visit. If only she could remember what they were!

What were they! She was starting to panic now as the greenery persisted to lush out of the book. What were the damn words!? The book was starting to open again and the plants were starting to wrap around her arms again. Perspiration began to bead her forehead as she tried in desperation to remember. Then, suddenly, she remembered as if she had just had the whole conversation over again.

_"Liz, you need to understand this." He said looking nervous and anxious for her to pay attention."This is a very different book than what you are used to. It has more knowledge and ideas than other books. It… it's a little more like you and I... in the way that it wants to communicate with you. Sometimes it gets carried away and when it does, it can be very dangerous."_

"Keep your secrets just a little longer." She whispered frantically. The strange plant did not disappear right away. The growth slowed until it eventually stopped completely. The growth did not immediately stop but it looked different now, as if it was growing in reverse but back into the book as though it was retreating back into something deadly. She stuffed the book into her foot locker and double checked the lock to make sure it still worked and that she had closed it correctly. Liz lay on her bed and continued to stare worriedly at the foot locker as if she could still see the book and the vines were coming to get her again.

She hadn't realized that she had held her breath until she found herself breathing heavily when she collapsed on her bed. She pulled the covers up around her and when she finally managed to relax, she fell victim to the exhaustion she didn't know she possessed.

She woke up and felt a powerful need to free the book. She opened the cover and looked at the pages and watched while binding grew thicker and then became green and leafy. The strings grew and the vines took hold of her wrists again only this time she couldn't break away. The stems were thicker and stronger now and they cut off her circulation and tried to pull her into the book. She struggled and tried to cry out but the green plants wrapped around her arms and torso at a startling speed until it reached her throat where it proceeded to cover her mouth. She felt as though a python were wrapping around her and squeezing every last drop of life out of her. She saw Mr. Linden with his half moon glasses and tried to yell for help. He just shook his head and whispered something that she couldn't hear over the rapid growing covering her ears. She didn't need to hear him though. She knew as well as if he had yelled the words to know what he said.

"I warned you and you didn't listen."

She was drowning in the plants now. Unable to breath, or speak, or hear anything but the retched vines. She could not move and she was pulled further and further into the book where she knew she would die. She freed her mouth and managed to release one blood curdling scream before she was sucked in.

Sweat soaked Liz's face as she gasped for breath and jolted awake. Her eyes went immediately to the foot locker at the end of her bed. It appeared to be undisturbed and unchanged in any way. She was afraid to go to sleep again so she carefully opened the lock of the foot locker. Hesitantly she opened the lid. There was the book with its silvery gray cover and the illegible writing of a title that she did not yet know.

**Just on the off chance that you didn't know what I'm talking about when I'm refer to a foot locker I'm talking about the locker that you can put at the end of a bed not a locker that you put shoes or something in.**

**Anyways... Comments please!!!!!!! I also need ideas for the name of the book because I'm kinda stuck on what to do for that.**

**Should this be a one shot? I'm making this up as I go along so should I leave it as it is or continue? What should the next chapter be called? Any ideas, comments, or criticism would be much appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
